Niko X Lloyd
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Niko-Ard Rise Fantasia Lloyd-Tales of Symphonia. Short fic for a friend of mine. Lloyd is nervous to ask Niko on a date.</html>


Niko was enjoying a bright beautiful day in the middle of Central park. He was sitting on one of the benches by a big tree, casually leaning against the metal arm rest. He was smiling at the passerby who had just smiled back, coffee in hand walking a steady fast pace; most likely going to work. The pedestrian admired Niko's big smile and seemingly glowing attitude. That was Niko for you, always smiling no matter what. It didn't matter if it was a rainy day, or a tornado season, or even if Stephanie Meyer produced another terrible movie...Niko always had a positive energy about him that seemed to eminate from his being.

Niko was looking cute as a button. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a short faded black version of a trench coat, light beige plaid scarf, and a light beige fedora with a black ribbon to match. What really made his outfit pop were his stylish red converse. His hair wasn't nearly as red as his shoes, but it gave them good competition, peeking through his fedora in whichever way it chose.

Across the way of the small sidewalk path the boyish teen was on, was another teen talking to a friend of his.

"Dude. Do you see that guy over there"?

*looks in direction of pointed finger*

"Whoa! Don't _look_"

"Well, I was assuming from the question you would want me to inquiry about his looks. I guess I was wrong?"

"No..ok. You can look but, just don't make it that obvious.."

The confused friend, attempted to act as nonchalant as possible while peeking over his shoulder.

"You talking about skippy over there on the bench?"

"Yeah. Man he is soo freaking hot. This is the third time this week he's been on that bench. I see him just sitting there, smiling at everybody. At first I thought he was waiting for someone, because it seems like there's a reason he's there...but no. He just, sits."

"Well, then go talk to him."

"Are you kidding? He's a freakin' babe. Babes don't talk to guys like me, they talk to guys like him."

*points finger at man walking and talking on cellphone. Perfectly coiffed hair to match perfectly perfect body.*

"Dude..i've seen that guy on the cover of GQ."

"Dude! Not helping!"

"Well obviously you wanna talk to him or you wouldn't be annoying me so damn much. Tell you what... go talk to him or i'll put that you're a giant pussy on facebook."

"Wha-?"

*Friend reaches for smartphone*

"You're seriously going to do this to me right now?"

"Yep."

"Fine. I'm going."

A very annoyed, yet very handsome Lloyd irving began walking down the few feet of pavement that seperated him from the atrractive stranger. He nervously straightened his shirt and popped all his joints. Finally he reached his nostalgic destination.

When Niko looked up from checking his phone, he saw him. An insanely attractive boy with tall spikey brown hair, and big brown eyes. They were the most sincere things he had ever seen. He was wearing a light yellow polo Ralph Lauren shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. He looked like he was kind of lost..

"Um, hey." Lloyd breathed.

Niko looked sort of surprised. He looked behind himself and around and realized he was the only person this guy could be talking to.

"Hi there!" Niko exclaimed, biggest smile on his face.

"Uh.. I was just walking by and noticed you. Um, i've seen you around here before. I take this route pretty much everyday.. and I was just curious.. Why do you sit here by yourself?"

"Oh! Well, looking for people to talk to I guess. There are alot of people in New York! It never ceases to amaze me..." Niko said, smiling.

"Okay. That's a good answer." Lloyd replied, struggling to find conversation.

"Hey. Are you flirting with me?" Niko asked bluntly, leaning forward on the bench with a twinkle in his eye.

Lloyd didn't know he could get embarrased so fast.

"This is my horrible attempt. Yes." He joked, laughing.

Niko stood up quickly and closed the space between him and the stranger. He gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa. Wow. Hello." Lloyd muttered, shocked.

Lloyd's face was unknowingly turning red.

"My name's Niko." Niko said, outstretching an arm.

"My name's Lloyd. Pleasure to meet you." Lloyd said, shaking Niko's hand.

"H-hey, do you wanna do something? I'm bored. It would be nice to flirt with you some more.. if you like!" Niko asked, putting his hands in his pockets submissively.

Lloyd looked behind him to see his friend smiling and holding the "thumbs up" signal, letting him know it was alright if he wanted to hang out with the redhead. Lloyd smiled as if to say thank you.

"You know what, my schedule just opened up. I would love to flirt with you some more." Lloyd said, taking Niko's fair skinned hand.

Niko blushed, and allowed himself to be guided out of the park and into a taxi with his new fascination.


End file.
